You didn't like my cupcakes
by HannahEvans
Summary: A story about Zero Kiryu and his girl. Sorry I'm not a good writer I just do it for fun and if even one person will like it that makes me happy to write . Feel free to comment, I can handle negative criticism well. Oh and english isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes in advance. .


_**Jealous – Zero Kiryu**_

_**He was watching you again. He was jealous alright but this was too much. Just how long did he been staring at you? You couldn't stand it. But you kept talking to Aido, at least he wasn't such a jerk. He's been you emotional support the last few days. Why'd you need that? Because a certain stuck up idiot completely forgot about his girlfriend and went for the blood of another one. Yes you guessed it right, I am talking about none other than the infamous Zero Kiryu.**_

_**You spent hours baking cupcakes for your ravenous boyfriend's birthday but when you went to give him the sweets you found him feasting on Yuki's blood. He never drank yours but he was chugging Yuki's blood. It was clear to you, he wanted Yuki not you. So you decided to step out of the picture then and there throwing the cupcakes at him you stomped out of the room and haven't talked to him since then.**_

_**He tried to approach you on several occasions but you kept giving him the cold shoulders. Your heart was broken. He couldn't just expect you to forgive him. You stopped attending classes and the only person you spoke to was Aido. You wouldn't even go out if he didn't drag you just so you can get some fresh air. Every time you stepped out of the Moon dorm you felt his eyes following you everywhere. He was jealous, alright. It gave you some sort of satisfaction. **_

_**You were just telling him about one of your picnics with Zero, it was a painful memory but still a beautiful one. Aido enjoyed listening to your stories and you had lots of them, most of it including that idiot, though. Aido just made a short comment and you laughed for the 100**__**th**__** time that day just for him, that was the moment Zero had enough. He walked up to you and dragged you off somewhere in the woods.**_

"_**Ren, you can't do this anymore. Just listen to me. Give me a chance to explain. I can prove it, you now I can. Just give me a minute and listen." he said. You were mad, yes, but there was something in his eyes that you couldn't ignore. A hint of regret maybe. "I give you 5 minutes, but you have to promise, if your explanation doesn't satisfy me you won't bother me again. NEVER." You pouted. "First let me say I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn't meant to hurt you. It wasn't what you thought it was. I mean, yes I did drink her blood but not because I wanted HER. It was because I wanted you. I didn't want you to see me as the monster I am. I didn't want to use you, your kindness towards me. I respect you far too much to do that. And I am also afraid that I couldn't stop, that your sweet blood, which stunned me so many times already, would be like a drug and I couldn't stop. Hurting you was never my intention on the contrary I always wanted to keep you safe and sound with that angelic smile. I truly love you and I can't bear this any long. I need you by my side. I'm going insane without you. If you need proof, you can drink my blood, drink all you want, maybe then you'll understand. Maybe then you'll see what's in my heart. I truly am sorry." He was on the verge of crying but he wasn't alone. You were still mad at him, but you had a different reason now. Why couldn't he trust in you, why couldn't he trust in himself? But you knew that it was your fault just as much. It just meant that he couldn't fully trust you and understand you. He didn't understand that you accepted him the way he was, you loved him for who he was not just his human part.**_

"_**Zero, I'm sorry. I acted like a stupid kid, I just saw you with her and I felt like you didn't need me. I jumped to conclusions on my own. And I didn't give you what you needed. I'm sorry. I want you to know that I love. And I will forgive you, but just on one condition. You drink my blood, now. Because I do trust you that you will stop." He wanted to protest you saw it in his eyes, but there was too much at stake here. So he did what you just told him and started sucking to blood. It was hard but finally he did stop on his own. You smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled. His first smile in a week. **_

"_**So we're cool now, right?" He asked. You nodded. "So this means you won't hang around Aido so much, right? I really didn't like seeing that?" huh, Zero was supposed to knew that you were just childhood friends with Aido. He had eyes for too many girls already. "If you keep being so lovey-dovey with him there'll be problems. You're mine, and I'm not sure he understand that." Aww, he totally misunderstand. "Don't worry about it he knows is better that you and I maye. He told me that you'll have a good explanation and he was right. He really supports us you know? You should actually thank him someday. So what are we gonna do now, jealous guy, coz I don't feel like doing much but I start to feel creepier and creepier here you know.."Zero smiled. "I'm not jealous I just know how precious my gems are. And I know that you are the kind that needs a real tight security because everyone has their eyes on you. And I can't have them stealing you from me. You won't leave me alone again, right?" "Don't worry I don't want to. Never again. **_


End file.
